Temperatura labial
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Michael, Dylan y Henrietta sabían que Georgie no era muy cariñoso con Ike, y ya que el pequeño judío les caía bien, no estaba de más darles un pequeño empujón de suerte para acercarlos aún más…aun si eso significaba lastimar a su pequeño gótico.


Temperatura labial*

Caminaba por la banqueta con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, y no era para menos, hoy tendría una cita con su adorable novio, aunque pensándolo bien, si él se enteraba que tan siquiera llego a pensar que era adorable, le cortaría todo lo que pudiera identificarlo como hombre. Soltó un pequeño escalofrió que se desvaneció rápidamente, su novio podría llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero un mutilador...era una de ellas...así que se guardaría sus pensamientos. Siguió caminando mientras buscaba en su teléfono alguna imagen que pudiera poner como fondo de pantalla, preferentemente si estaba Georgie y él en ella, encontró una perfecta donde estaban ambos apoyados en un árbol con bigotes pintados y una sonrisa, recordaba ese día.

Él le había suplicado al gótico que fueran a pasear al parque, y después de dos horas por fin acepto, cuando ya pasaron un rato en el parque, a Ike se le ocurrió la travesura (o tontería) de pintarle un bigote a Georgie mientras dormía, así que saco un plumón negro de su mochila y le dibujo un bonito mostacho italiano encima de los labios, al terminar su obra maestra, el gótico se despertó y exigió al judío explicarle por qué carajo se estaba destornillando de risa en el suelo en cuanto lo vio, el de suéter azul le arrimo un pequeño espejo que el otro tomo de mala gana y se miró en él, decir que hirvió de furia era poco, se lanzó sobre Broflovski y tomando el mismo plumón le dibujo un grueso bigote de leñador, al final ambos terminaron burlándose del otro y Ike aprovecho para tomarles una foto en el atardecer.

Soltó una pequeña risa recordando ese día, se alegraba de que los amigos de su novio no lo hubieran visto así, porque si no, Georgie se hubiera enojado y le volvería a enseñar que su bonito látigo no solo servía para amaestrar animales. Se quitó los audífonos y guardo su teléfono en cuanto llego a una casa de dos pisos pintada de un azul oscuro, toco la puerta con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver Henrietta que le hecho una rápida mirada antes de darse la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta, Ike la siguió después de cerrar la puerta, llegaron a la cocina donde la gótica se sentó en un taburete frente a la barra y tomo una libreta, Dylan estaba en la silla a su lado pasando el dedo despreocupadamente por su teléfono, Michael se servía una taza de café de la cafetera, el judío los observo unos segundos antes de acercarse al de mechón rojo.

-¿Tienes música de Adam Lambert?-pregunto con sorpresa al mirar por encima del hombro del gótico.

-Si.-le respondió prestándole atención por primera vez desde que llego.

-¡Me encanta ese cantante, mi favorita de él es If i had you!-dijo con emoción.

Dylan lo observo en silencio antes de mover su cabeza para acomodar su cabello.

-Tengo el álbum completo.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Sí, te lo presto.-dijo simplemente sacando un disco de su chaqueta y tendiéndoselo.

Los ojos del canadiense brillaron, tomo el disco limitándose a agradecérselo, si lo abrazaba era seguro que recibiera más de un golpe por eso. Siguió observando a su alrededor hasta que cayó en un pequeño detalle, se acercó a la única mujer del grupo y señalo el cuaderno en el que escribía un poema.

-¿Es un cuaderno nuevo?-pregunto admirando la portada.

La del collar de cruz lo miro unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Vaya, hace dos días tenías otro, me gusta la portada de ese.-le menciono trazando una calavera en el aire con su dedo como si lo dibujara, y es que la portada era de un cráneo con una serpiente paseando por las cuencas de los ojos rodeada de rosas negras.

La chica abrió ligeramente los ojos, nadie había notado que tenía otro cuaderno más que ese chico.

-Gracias.

El menor de los cuatro volvió a pasar su mirada hasta que vio al más alto del grupo, Michael lo miro fijamente antes de que él judío se acercara.

-Conozco ese café.-dijo mirando un envase de vidrio con la etiqueta de la marca del café. Él de bastón alzo una ceja.

Ike sonrió recordando donde lo había visto.

-¡Es una marca muy buena! Sabe muy bien, aunque solo tuve la alegría de probarlo una vez en un restaurante fuera de la ciudad.-dijo con un poco de tristeza lo último, sabía muy bien.

El mayor termino su café de un sorbo y saco otra taza en la que se sirvió nuevamente café, pero la dejo frente al de suéter azul. Ike lo miro interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Tómalo.-dijo tranquilamente pasándole algo de azúcar por si quería, los góticos no eran de tomar azúcar, pero les gustaba tenerlo por si acaso.

-¡Gracias!-el menor sonrió poniéndole una cucharada de azúcar al café y bebiéndolo con alegría.

Minutos después se escucharon unos pasos bajando por la escalera, Georgie miro a sus amigos conviviendo con su pareja, suspiro sabiendo a que venía el menor de los Broflovski. Cuando estaba por dar otro pasó, fue levantado en el aire por unos brazos que le dieron unas vueltas antes de dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo, el gótico miro enojado al canadiense que fue quien lo abrazo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-le reclamo dándole un empujón. Y es que no estaba de humor, camino por la cocina dejando a su novio con un ligero gesto de tristeza que desapareció al instante, Georgie estaba molesto, así que tendría que alegrarlo.

Tres pares de ojos vieron toda esa escena en silencio y mirándose unos segundos acordaron un pequeño plan, Michael sirvió otra taza de café, Dylan busco su canción más escandalosa, Henrietta arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y la hizo bola. Georgie agarro la taza que le ofrecía el más alto de su grupo, aspiro su aroma antes de llevarla a su boca, inmediatamente la retiro al quemarse los labios, ¡esa pendejada estaba muy caliente!, se abanicó los labios con la mano antes de escuchar de improvisto un fuerte solo de guitarra que lo hizo saltar hacia atrás, pero no termino ahí, resbalo con una bola de papel tirada en el suelo y cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe al piso que jamás llego, cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a su pareja que lo sostenía mirándolo con preocupación.

-¡Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?!-pregunto incorporando al pequeño gótico.

-Sí, solo me quem...¡agh!-se interrumpió haciendo un gesto de dolor, sus labios ardían.

Ike se acercó a su cara e inspecciono sus labios, estaban hinchándose y se pusieron rojos, tal vez tardarían en sanar, se dio vuelta para pedirle a los góticos un hielo pero se encontró con una mano enguatada de negro extendiéndole un servilleta con un cubo de hielo en su interior, lo tomo agradeciendo a la chica. Tomo la mano de Georgie y lo sentó llevando el cubo a sus labios, el gótico se sonrojo un poco y le arrebato el hielo para apoyárselo el mismo, Ike sonrió sin soltar su mano.

-¿No iban a salir?-pregunto Dylan después de minutos en silencio.

El canadiense miro a su pareja, su objetivo era ir a pasear con el menor del grupo gótico, pero este pequeño improvisto podía hacer que Georgie no quiera salir más. Antes de que él de labios pintados de negro negara algo, Michael dio su sentencia.

-Vayan a comer helado.

El judío se emocionó ante la idea (orden). Georgie se sorprendió y extraño por eso, iba a objetar pero Ike se levantó como bala y lo saco de la casa rumbo a la heladería que quería ir desde hace tiempo, pero no había ido por obvias razones, quería ir con su novio, solo que a él no le gustaba el azúcar, por lo que el helado no era una opción.

Los tres mayores permanecieron callados en el silencio de la casa. Dylan y Henrietta voltearon a ver al líder de su Team que terminaba la taza que el menor de ellos había dejado.

-Necesitaran estar solos en la noche. Salgamos a ver el estreno de terror en el cine.-dio la simple orden recibiendo el asentimiento de los otros.

* * *

Georgie parecía muñeca de trapo dejándose manejar por el canadiense que lo arrastraba con emoción a la heladería del pueblo, estaba tentado a darle un escarmiento por tratarlo como un pedazo de tela andante, pero no tenía las ganas de lastimarse más moviendo los labios. Llegaron a una pequeña pero "linda" heladería, en términos del Broflovski menor, ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos junto al gran ventanal, Ike tomo el menú y hojeo las variadas opciones.

-¿Que te gustaría pedir?-pregunto el judío con la esperanza de que su novio comiera algo frió, el helado podía calmarle el ardor de los labios.

-No me gusta el helado.-dijo con simpleza sabiendo que pensaba el otro.

-Lo sé, pero algo frió te hará bien.

-Todo tiene azúcar, no me gusta lo dulce.

Broflovski pensó que podía hacer, sabía que el menor no comería nada dulce ni aunque lo obligaran, llevo su vista al menú, había un té helado que podía pedirle al otro, pero aunque fuera negro sabía que tenía una pequeña porción de azúcar que haría que Georgie lo negara a beber. Por su mente paso la idea de tomar mucho helado y comenzar una sesión de besos con el gótico para aliviar su dolor, se sonrojo y deprimió por su pensamiento, sabía que el chico no aceptaría y era una idea morbosa, sabía que no se limitaría solo a unos besos.

-Hay té negro, esta frió, solo que tiene un poco de azúcar.

Después de unos minutos de discusión por parte del gótico, accedió al té, Ike pidió el té y dos monstruosas copas de helado para su paladar, Georgie tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que su novio sufriría un coma diabético, y no le molestaba del todo, podría burlarse de él y aprovecharse de su enfermedad, como prohibirle el azúcar y sabiendo que al judío no le gustaba la medicina, pasársela a través de un beso, sacudió un poco su cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento, su novio le estaba pegando lo morboso. Después de unos minutos les trajeron su pedido y antes de que Georgie sacara su dinero, Ike tomo su mano y le entrego dinero a la camarera pagando por ambos.

-No tenías que hacerlo.-le reprocho el gótico.

-Pero quería hacerlo.-dijo con simpleza comiendo la primera copa.

Pasaron la tarde entre burlas, risas y celos. Burlas porque de vez en cuando Ike se manchaba el rostro con helado y Georgie se burlaba de él, además de que vieron a un sujeto resbalarse en el pasillo porque el gótico tiro un poco de helado, risas porque Georgie tardaba un milenio en tomar un simple té helado, quitándole lo frió, y Ike se reía por las muecas de disgusto que hacia su novio antes el sabor tibio y azucarado del té, celos porque habían entrado unas chicas y le habían hecho ojitos al canadiense, Georgie les gruño y les mostró disimuladamente su navaja suiza, Ike nunca se enteró de eso.

Ahora se encontraban caminando por la acera, Ike aparte de devorarse dos enormes copas de helado, comía una paleta helada de limón, Georgie se frotaba los brazos, estaba anocheciendo y ya comenzaba a sentirse el frió, él no era de llevar suéter y esto le estaba pasando factura. El judío se detuvo abruptamente, causando que el gótico lo mirara extrañado también frenando su paso.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunto intentando no tocar sus labios uno contra otro, aun le dolían y el té no había servido de nada.

El Broflovski le sonrió llevando su paleta a su boca y comenzando a sacarse el suéter azul. El gótico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡el muy idiota se estaba desnudando en plena vía pública!, se aproximó a él y lo detuvo.

-¡No seas estúpido!-Ike ladeo su cabeza extrañado pero se quitó el suéter de todos modos-Maldito exhibicionista.-murmuro cubriendo sus ojos, no quería verlo desnudo en esa situación, y tampoco quería que los llevaran presos por esa tontería.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir algo cálido cubriendo sus hombros, se destapo los ojos y vio a su novio con una camisa blanca de manga larga mientras seguía comiendo su paleta, Georgie tenía puesto el suéter de Ike.

-Tenías frió.-le dijo el canadiense guiñándole un ojo. El menor suspiro y retomo el camino siendo seguido por su pareja.

Quería agradecerle pero no él no era de estar soltando "Gracias", y considero que un beso en la mejilla sería suficiente, pero tampoco era opción porque sus labios seguían siendo un desastre ardiente. Y nuevamente fue sorprendido al sentir una calidez en su mejilla, Ike le beso.

-Tomare este beso como un gracias.-dijo el Broflovski tomando de improvisto su mano. Y por el resto del camino no dijeron nada.

* * *

Georgie saco su llave y abrió la puerta, ambos ingresaron a la casa y fueron a sentarse al sofá para ver un maratón de terror que acordaron ver, él de delineador negro recorrió la sala con la vista, no veía ni escuchaba a sus amigos, no le habían dicho si saldrían y eso le parecía raro. Ike fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua con hielo y volvió con un trozo de papel de cuaderno.

-Estaba en la cocina, dice que salieron al cine y volverán tarde.-le dijo pensando la nota.

El gótico reconoció que era del cuaderno de su amiga y la letra del chico del mechón rojo. Levanto los hombros unos segundos restándole importancia, tal vez fue de improvisto y por eso no le avisaron antes, su novio se sentó a su lado y lo tomo por la barbilla, el menor observo como el canadiense se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios, cerró los ojos esperando un beso, pero no sintió nada.

-¿Te siguen doliendo?-pregunto preocupado el otro. Georgie sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí, pero pasara.

El judío hizo una mueca de no estar conforme con eso, realmente quería hacer algo por el chico, pero el otro había dejado claro que no estaría toda la noche con un cubo de hielo en sus labios y no bebería nada helado con este horrendo frió. Ike se resignó a ver el maratón con su pareja.

Tiempo después, a casi el final de la primera película, en una escena donde ambos protagonistas se daban un beso mientras se transformaban en zombis, Georgie escucho dos simples palabras que a muchos no le parecerían adecuadas en esa escena, pero a él sí.

-Te amo.

Levanto su vista para ver directamente a los ojos al otro ya que estaba apoyado en su hombro, Ike bajo su cabeza y unió sus labios en un duradero beso con los gritos de los protagonistas de fondo siendo asesinados por el ejército. Georgie paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del más alto y jalo al peli negro mayor sobre el para terminar acostados en el sofá, al separarse unos segundos para tomar respiro, fue cuando el gótico lo sintió.

Ike volvió a bajar su cabeza para comenzar otro beso pero sus planes fueron detenidos por su novio, el de vestimenta negra se levantó como bala y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo escaleras arriba, concretamente, a la habitación de su pareja.

-¿G-georgie?-pregunto extrañado antes de ser metido de un empujón al cuarto, el canadiense no entendía nada, estaba por pedirle explicación a su novio pero otra vez fue sorprendido.

Georgie llevo sus manos al pecho del judío y lo impulso aventándolo sobre su cama, el chico de delineador negro se posiciono sobre el Broflovski y respiro pesadamente con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿S-sucede algo?-pregunto otra vez comenzando a ruborizarse por cómo estaban.

Y es que la mente del menor era un desastre, en el beso de hace segundos sintió la gloria, sus labios sentían un gran alivio por la frescura de los otros, y no era para menor, Ike estuvo consumiendo en toda la tarde puras cosas frías, dos gigantes helados, una paleta de hielo, 3 vasos de agua fría con hielo, era fresco, y sus labios lo agradecían, así que tomaría su alivio a como dé lugar. Beso salvajemente al judío que pasada la impresión, correspondió la iniciativa de su pareja.

Y las cosas subieron de tono a partir de ahí, cuando Georgie saco su navaja y desgarro la camisa de Ike para lanzar la prenda y el arma al suelo, Broflovski no extrañaría esa ropa, así que llevo sus manos al pantalón del otro y comenzaron a mezclar su temperatura labial...y algo más.

* * *

Michael reviso la hora en su reloj de calavera, seguramente ambos tortolitos ya estarían en sus cosas en estos momentos. Dylan le paso las palomitas y este tomo algunas antes de compartirlas con la chica a su lado.

-¿Hasta qué hora nos quedaremos?-pregunto Henrietta, pues ya habían visto el estreno 2 veces esa noche.

El de bastón lo pensó un poco, el menor de su grupo se merecía un tiempo a solas con el pequeño judío.

-La veremos otra vez y luego vamos a un bar.

Dylan y Henrietta asintieron.

-Dejaremos en bancarrota a los dueños.-comento Michael

-No es la primera vez que pasa.-le contesto la chica.

Un sujeto se levantó enojado y les reclamo.

-¡Cierren el hocico! ¡No dejan escuchar!-dijo con furia, había tenido un día horrible, empezando por que se resbalo en la heladería por un idiota que tiro helado al piso.

Dylan se volteo molesto.

-¿Pues adivina que pendejo?, al final ella es la única que sobrevive y el diablo resulta ser la cabra.-le saco el dedo medio y regreso a su lugar recibiendo la queja general de todos en la sala.

Michael y Henrietta vieron a Dylan comiendo tranquilamente palomitas, ambos le acercaron las palmas.

-Así se arruina una película.-dijeron ambos chocándola con el de mechón rojo.


End file.
